


Sweet Child of Affairs

by FangsofSin



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofSin/pseuds/FangsofSin
Summary: Jameson Jackson is a man who helps his friends... But just what is he willing to do to help a friend? Even if helping one friend... Goes against another?
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Child of Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a play on the idea that Yancy is secretly the love child of Celine and William, but no one knows Except for a close few... Plus a fun play to get Jameson into the WKM world.

Jameson Jackson - JJ as he preferred - wasn’t home often. Life as a performer could have you running about from stage to stage. And while he loved putting on a show for people, he was equally pleased to make it back to his home. A home he was fortunate to have made in the states and able to maintain during such hard times.

As an Irish immigrant he was luckier than many would realize. Even with his status, JJ still faced rude and demeaning comments about his heritage… But he had plenty of good friends to step up when he wanted to beat those bastards into the ground. 

One such friend being his neighbor. Mark Iplier was a well loved and popular actor JJ had met at one of the ridiculously many cocktail parties he had been swept to by his manager. The man was ridiculously pompous and reminded JJ of a peacock. But he had been the one to call out morons who had decided to insult JJ to his face when they realized he was Irish. 

The man was half Korean and admitted he himself faced his own hate. He had come right to JJ’s aid and made the bastards look like fools. Who had threatened that he’d never work for them or their agencies if they had a say. Most people had scoffed and mocked them on their way out the door. No one was daft enough to not use Mark Iplier for their films. He was a hot ticket. And he hadn’t seemed scared of their threats as he swept JJ over to his circle of actors and directors, opening up new connections and actually helping skyrocket JJ’s career. 

It was because of Mark that JJ learned about the estate down the hill from Markiplier Manor (what a pompous thing to do, name your home after yourself) and JJ scooped it right up, able to afford to have it fixed and updated to the state it now was. It was now a home, the place a shrine to many things back in Ireland he missed having in the states. 

Settling himself at his study, JJ sipped away at his third cup of coffee since he made it home and browsed through his bills and fan letters, some of the letters being a bit… minxy and JJ flushed a little, glad no one was around to hear him read these aloud. 

_Knock knock knock!_

“Mr. Jackson?” 

JJ jumped slightly, almost pouring coffee on himself as he sat the letter down quickly and put his cup aside, trying not to sound upset as the door opened a peek and his butler and groundskeeper, Robbie, poked his head in. 

“Yes, Robert?” JJ asked, wiping up a few drops of coffee that got on his desk. 

“Sorry, sir… You have a visitor… I tried to tell her you were busy but… She was very pushy…” Robbie trailed off, wringing his hat in his hands as he did when he was nervous. 

“”She”, Robert?” JJ asked, frowning. 

“Yes, sir… It’s Ms. Iplier, sir… She’s here,” he explained, Jameson knowing he had a look of bewilderment on his face as Robbie shrugged. 

What on earth was Celine Iplier doing here at almost ten at night? Last he’d heard, she’d run off with some colonel and her and Mark were on the verge of a divorce… He’d found out from a trashy tabloid and had immediately tried to contact Mark to see if he was alright and if it were true. His friend hadn’t answered, his Butler Benjamin telling him that Mark was asking to not be bothered but he would relay his concerns to his master… That had been a week ago.

Gathering himself, JJ stood from his desk and made his way past Robbie to the foyer, looking down over the railing to, sure enough, see Celine Iplier standing in the foyer… Holding something in her arms?

“It’s rather late for a visit, Madam,” JJ called down, causing Celine to jump and head to snap up to look at him… JJ couldn’t help but note that she looked rather tired. 

“I’m sorry to bother you so late… I know it doesn’t look good for me to show up here, all things considered… But I had no one else to turn to,” Celine replied, voice shaking as she hugged the blanket covered bundle closer to her chest. 

Coming down the stairs, JJ eyed her and the bundle curiously. He wasn’t going to mask his suspiciousness of the situation. She wasn’t wrong to say how this would look to an outsider… a married woman, no matter her possible future status, showing up to a bachelor’s place without a chaperon was… Scandalous. And JJ wasn’t looking to have his friend Mark think he was after his wife. Celine was a lovely dame, but JJ wasn’t that type of lad. 

His thoughts came to a startling halt as the bundle in Celine’s arms made a tiny noise and began Cooing. JJ’s eyes widened and he looked from Celine to the bundle. 

“Sweet mother of holy Mary, Jesus, and Joseph…” JJ sputtered out as Celine moved the blanket from the bundle… And revealed a small infant with a wild mop of black hair and almond eyes staring up at Celine. 

“Celine… you were with child?” JJ asked and Celine sighed, nodding. 

“The father…?” JJ asked and Celine shook her head. 

“He doesn’t know,” Celine whispered softly, brushing the child’s hair back gently. 

“How does he- that’s a hard thing to hide, I’d think,” JJ laughed nervously and Celine gave a pained smile. 

“I left… Once I found out. I couldn’t… We can’t take care of a child and Mark would…” Celine trailed off and that answered what JJ feared. 

The child wasn’t Mark’s then… That Colonel she’s been rumored to have been running around with… What a mess! JJ now understood why Celine looked so tired. 

“The father don’t know and Mark don’t know… Can’t keep the little one a secret forever, Ya know?” JJ reached out and let the child grab his finger, smiling a little as it gave his index finger a right squeeze and eyed him curiously.

“That’s why I’m here… I need your help,” Celine explained and JJ gave her a look. 

“What can I do? I’m not gonna pretends to be the child’s pap. Mark is still my friend and I’d rather he not be an enemy,” JJ began firmly, taking his hand back from the child and crossing his arms. 

“I need your help putting him up for adoption,” Celine replied quickly and JJ felt his stomach twist. 

“Celine…” JJ tried but Celine shook her head. 

“William would love him. He’d be so excited to be a father… But he’s got trouble from the war. He’s not always himself and people would call the child a son of a whore once and he’d loose it and… Mark would know it’s not his and he’d have the child thrown into the worst orphanage he could find and he’d slander William and me to the point even Damien’s position could be put in peril because he’d stand up for us and he’d sacrifice his position to help us both and… And I can’t do that to either of them or let this child suffer for my choices… Please, JJ.. You’re the only person who can help me without losing anything,” Celine pleaded, tears forming at the corner of her eyes but she held them at bay, trying to remain strong. 

JJ wanted to say he didn’t believe Mark would coldly toss the child out… But the man loved his image among people. It was already being slightly tainted by the news of Celine’s fidelity. A man that couldn’t please his wife and it hadn’t been a secret that there had been a struggle between the two to get pregnant… This would throw more salt on the wound and JJ wasn’t certain his friend would handle the situation maturely. 

“Does anyone else know about the child?” JJ asked, resigned to what he was going to get himself into. 

“Just the wet nurse who helped me give birth… I paid her a lot to stay quiet,” Celine replied as JJ held out his arms, taking the child from Celine’s shivering arms. 

“I’ll silence my butler. Robert is loyal to me and won’t say a word… I’ll call the authorities and say we found the child left on my doorstep… I’ll make sure he gets put in a good home,” JJ sighed, rocking the child as Celine swallowed thickly and nodded. 

“Thank you, Jameson… You’re a good man,” Celine choked out, leaning down to kiss the child on the forehead before kissing Jameson on the cheek. 

“I don’t know if I’m being a good man or a fool… But I will not see a helpless babe be tossed into Hell because some people couldn’t be adults,” JJ answered honestly and Celine flinched but he did not apologize. This mess was childish and he knew someone had to be the adult. 

“I’ll be on my way, then,” Celine whispered, wrapping her jacket around her shivering frame and making for the door. 

“Celine? The boy's name?” JJ asked and Celine paused in the open door. 

“Jackson… After William’s middle name and his father’s name,” she replied, looking longingly at the child in JJ’s arms before tearing her eyes away and leaving without looking back. 

“Hmm… Well it’s a strong name,” JJ mused, looking down at the child, who stared up at him, little hand reaching up to grab at his mustache. 

“Robert! Get me a piece of parchment from your collection please!” JJ called out, knowing Robbie was nearby. 

Carrying the child upstairs, Robbie met him in his study, staring at the child warily. JJ knew he didn’t have to tell Robbie to not utter a word of what had happened tonight. He truly was loyal and world lie if JJ asked him to and even if he didn’t ask him to. 

“Here, sir,” Robbie handed him the parchment and laid down a picnic basket to place the child in. After making sure the boy was comfortable, JJ went to work on writing up a false letter about the boys name and giving a false story for why he was being left on JJ’s doorstep. 

“Is this wise, sir?” Robbie asked as JJ wrinkled the nose as he folded it and tucked it in with the child. 

“No, Robert. It’s not… But is it right to let a child be punished for its parents? I don’t believe so. I’ll make sure he gets a nice and loving home,” JJ replied before going to his phone, dialing the police. 

Within an hour, cops swarmed his home and the child was being taken into police custody. JJ asked he be allowed to help find the boys parents or at least a suitable home for him. The police, having no reason to suspect anything of the famous Irish man, agreed easily enough. 

A month later, JJ would see the boy being adopted by a loving suburban family in Ohio. He’d be renamed with a family name that was rather unique. Yancy was such a yank of a name, if you asked JJ… But at least the child was in a loving and accepting home now. JJ sent them a little money to help with the boys fees he would surely have. Children were expensive little things.

Two months later, while working on a new television show as the jolly host, JJ received a call from Robbie about receiving an invite to a party up the road at Markiplier Manor… JJ would have to decline the RSVP invite.

A few days later, the news of the horror that occurred at the manor - the death and all the blood and disappearance of the mayor - would rock JJ to the core for years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn’t too cheesy or dumb for y’all! It worked for me lol


End file.
